Genus and Species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety Denomination xe2x80x98JACarobexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACarobexe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98AROfres,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) with the variety xe2x80x98HARroony,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,582.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having strong vigorous growth and healthy foliage of the yellow floribunda female parent combined with the larger flower, high petal count and strong fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Strong fragrance;
2. Large flower size;
3. Dark, glossy, healthy foliage;
4. Vigorous growth; and
5. Deep, lasting, yellow flower color.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98JACarobexe2x80x99 differs from the female parent in that the female parent has no fragrance, is more compact and has smaller flowers. xe2x80x98JACarobexe2x80x99 differs from the male parent in that the male parent has a different flower color, larger foliage and larger flower size.
Differs from other yellow floribundas in flower fragrance, the lasting quality of the yellow color and its excellent, healthy foliage. It differs from the variety xe2x80x98JACjemxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,001) in that xe2x80x98JACarobe""sxe2x80x99 blooms have fewer petals, a much stronger fragrance and larger size.